


Everything's Quiet

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Arrested the bad guy, Crying, Detectives, Grieving and Mourning, His grave, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Investigation, Murder, Sad, Tears, he misses him, referenced rape, references to violence, short fanfic, slight bromance, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: It all starts with a dead body.[Gta V / Law & Order : Svu crossover]





	1. Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this Fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy reading it :)

There was a body found in an alleyway. That body is being autopsied now by Melinda Warner. 

 

Detectives Benson and Stabler have been called by her. They drove over there, from the coffee shop that they were at. 

 

They walked inside. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Elliot decided he'd stay quiet while Melinda is explaining things about the body to them. 

 

They walk over to Melinda. There's a sheet covering the body. 

 

“So?” Olivia asked her. 

 

Melinda uncovered the body, moving the sheet halfway off the dead corpse. Decomposition hasn't happened yet so, he has not been dead long. 

 

“He's an african american male, mid to late 20s. He has cuts and bruises over his face from a brutal beating. He had a concussion, possibly from being hit over the head, repeatedly with something hard.” Melinda started to explain. 

 

Olivia looked at her. “Wooden bat?” 

 

“No, it had to be something like a wall. Then, he got blurry, darkened vision, falling unconscious. But, that's not what killed him. He has red markings around his neck, like when you're trying to strangle someone with a cord or wire. Then, whoever did this, started to strangle him with their bare hands. He had a will to live. When they couldn't kill him that way, they finally just killed him by putting a bullet into the back of his head.” 

 

“Execution style.” Olivia said 

 

“Exactly. That's not all. I also found and noticed he was ripped inside by anal penetration.” 

 

“He was raped.” Elliot said to that. 

 

“Yeah. Roughly. Whoever raped and killed this guy, they really hated him.” Melinda replied 

 

“How many hours since he's been dead?” Elliot asked 

 

“During what he went through, five hours. He's been dead for eight hours. He was found at 10am, this late morning. And last night, this all started at maybe 9pm, in the night. He's been dead probably since 2am.” 

 

“This guy went through five hours of hell before dying.” Olivia also said. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Elliot looked at the body for a second. “Ok. Now we have to find out who our killer and dead guy is.” 

 

Melinda looks at them. “Already got this guy covered.” 

 

“Who is he?” Olivia also asked her. 

 

“His name is Lamar Davis.” 

 


	2. Starting The Investigation

There was a picture of the dead body on the board in front of them. The guy is Lamar Davis. They all started looking for leads on how to catch the person who beaten, raped, and killed him. 

 

Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Fin Tutuola, John Munch, Nick Amaro, and Amanda Rollins are all in the room. They were talking. 

 

“This Lamar Davis have any enemies? In any gangs we should know of?” Fin asked, looking at Olivia. 

 

“None that I could find.” Olivia said to him. 

 

“I didn't find anything ethier.” Amanda said 

 

“Well, was it a jealous ex? A violent one. Who'd do this out of revenge.” John said 

 

“Yeah, maybe he was gay in secret.” Fin replied, thinking for a second. 

 

“I asked many people he knew. Far as they know, he was straight and never had any guys he did things with.” Nick said 

 

“Ok, maybe the guy who attacked him just wanted to have some fun. It was probably a random attack. Lamar was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Although, that wouldn't explain why he was beaten and then, basically tortured before his death. The guy probably was violent with anger issues. But, I think it was someone who hated him.” Olivia said to all of them. 

 

John nods his head at that. “You're right. Someone with a pure hatred for him. This person was probably getting sick of him around and wanted him dead, in the worst way possible.” 

 

“Someone close to him?” Nick asked 

 

“Yeah, that maybe would be it.” Elliot replied back to that. 

 

“Well, I went through his phone and there's one number that always shows up.” Nick also said. 

 

Olivia looked at him. “That is?” 

 

“Franklin Clinton. I also got an address right here.” 

 

Olivia nods her head. “Ok. Elliot, let's go. We'll get Franklin and ask him a few questions.” 

 

Nick looked at her. “You should get him to look at the body too. I looked it up and Lamar doesn't have any family. Not anymore. Franklin is gonna be the only one who can ID that body, to make sure it's Lamar Davis.” 

 

Elliot also nods his head. “Yeah, we'll get him to come down here.” 

 

After that, Olivia and Elliot walk out of there. 

 


	3. Finding Out & Sadness

Olivia drives to Franklin's house, stopping the car near there. They get out and walk over to an african american male. He is washing his car. 

 

“Franklin Clinton?” Elliot asked 

 

The guy turns around. “Yeah, that's me. What do you want?” he asked, in a calm and slightly nice tone of voice.

 

“I'm detective Benson, this is my partner, detective Stabler. May we ask you a few questions?” Olivia asked

 

“Why don't you come down to the station instead? It'll make this a lot quicker.” Elliot suggested to him.

 

Franklin looked hesitant, like he didn't want to but, he agreed anyway. “Alright. Let's get this over with.” 

 

He walked over and all of them get in the car.

 

Olivia was driving again. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They got there, getting out. They walked in and down the hallway, they're near a glass window now.

 

“Ok, I did what you asked. Now tell me why I'm here.” 

 

“Franklin, we found Lamar earlier this morning. He was killed last night. He's dead. We need you to identify the body, to tell us if it's him.” Olivia explained 

 

Franklin got a saddened look in his eyes. “Lamar.. Ok, where is he?” he asked, trying to be calm about it. 

 

“Turn around and look through there.” Elliot said to him.

 

Franklin did that. Melinda moved the sheet again. He looked at the body, seeing all the cuts and bruises, the gunshot wound. He knew it was him. 

 

Franklin's eyes widened. Then, he got a sad look again. “Yeah, that's him.” he said, quietly. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They take him back into the interrogation room. 

 

Franklin sat down across from them as Olivia and Elliot were sitting down in chairs too. Fin had walked into the room, standing near, behind them. He is leaning his back against the wall. He looked as they talked. 

 

“So, Lamar was your homie.” Fin said 

 

“Yeah. Ever since highschool.” Franklin told them. 

 

“Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Lamar?” Olivia asked him. 

 

Franklin looked at her for a second then, looked away as he was talking. “He was always getting into trouble.. I'd always be the one to save his ass. I didn't think that he'd actually be killed…” he said 

 

“Maybe it was you. You were mad enough to hurt him. You hated him. Got angry. You beat him. Raped and strangled then, killed him by putting a bullet into the back of his skull. Left him in an alleyway.” Elliot accused him, to get under his skin. 

 

Olivia looks at him. “Elliot!” she said 

 

“What the fuck!?” Franklin yelled, getting up and kicking the chair away. 

 

“Hey! Calm down, man!” Fin yells at Franklin. 

 

“He was raped..? Not only beaten and killed.. how could you even think I'd do anything like that to him!? Sure, he'd get on my nerves and I'd have to go save him from the trouble that he got into. But, I cared about him! Lamar was my best friend! We've been close for years!” Frank also said. 

 

“Elliot, Olivia, Fin. Get in here. Now.” They were called out by their captain. 

 

They leave, walking out of there, closing the door behind them. 

 

Franklin was left alone. 

 

He grabs the chair and sat back down. 

 

He closed his eyes, putting his head low as he stared at the ground. He had tears in his eyes. Since no one was there, he cried silently for his friend. 

 

Franklin didn't realize that those detectives were watching him, through the glass window. He couldn't see them tho. They could still hear him. Olivia, Elliot, Fin, John, Nick, and Amanda were all there. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Lamar. I should've been there for you. This probably never would've happened.” Franklin said, talking to himself, in a quiet and sad voice. 

 

Olivia had a slight sad look, hearing that from him. 

 

“Poor guy. He just lost a close friend and now he's being interrogated.” Fin said, looking at him. 

 

“Yeah. I feel bad for him.” Nick said 

 

“We're just doing our jobs. We have to question him, ask him things to get answers.” Elliot said to them. 

 

“We know that.” Olivia said 

 


	4. Arresting The Bad Guy

Olivia walked in, with a cup of coffee in her hand. She sat down, across from Franklin. She gave a small smile to Frank as she looked at him.

 

“Coffee?”

 

Franklin wasn't looking at the ground anymore as he looks at her. “I'm fine. Thanks anyway.”

 

“Franklin, tell me someone who would want to hurt Lamar in any way.”

 

“Stretch. Well, that's what he goes by. His real name is Harold Joseph. I hated him. I didn't trust him. I kept telling Lamar to stay away from that guy but, he wouldn't listen to me..” Franklin said to her.

 

Olivia nods his head. “Ok. We'll find him.”

 

Elliot heard what they said. He goes to his computer and starts to look up information on Harold Joseph.

 

Olivia kept talking to Franklin as he did this.

 

They found out something. Harold or 'Stretch’ as he called himself, was in jail before. He had got out a few months ago. By law, he's required to give a dna sample. They still have it.

 

Elliot calls Melinda and asks her to test the dna that was on Lamar's body, to see if it matches to Stretch’s dna.

 

While they're waiting on that, Elliot walks out and goes to get Stretch. He had found Stretch’s address.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Elliot was driving back, Stretch in the backseat of the car. He had been bitter because he doesn't like cops. But, he agreed to come in for questioning cause he thought that they don't have anything on him. He didn't know they actually probably did.

 

They got out and walked in.

 

At the same time, Franklin was walking out of the interrogation room. Olivia was behind him. Nick and Fin were near them.

 

Franklin looked over and saw Stretch. Frank's eyes got cold as he glanced at him for a second. 

 

Then, he tried to run and attack him.

 

But, Nick and Fin grabbed Franklin, holding him back, one having a hold on each of Frank's arms.

 

"You fucking bastard! You're not getting away with this! You hear me?!" Franklin yelled at him.

 

Although, Stretch just gave a grin at him. He walks into the interrogation room with Elliot. The door was closed behind them by the detective.

 

“That fucker…” Franklin said, angrily. His voice had hatred in it.

  
  
"Hey, man. Relax." Fin said, looking at Frank.

  
  
"Franklin, calm down. I promise, we'll get him." Nick also said to him. 

 

Franklin slowly nods his head, slightly leaning against the other detective. Nick lets him do that. 

 

After he had calmed down, Nick and Fin let him go.

 

Franklin didn't want to stay. He wanted to be at home. In a quiet room, for now. Before he left, he turned his head and looked at Nick. He didn't say anything, just gave a slight smile to him.

 

Then, Franklin leaves, walking out of there.

 

“Aww, looks like you made a friend.” Fin said to Nick, teasing him.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Nick said, playfully.

 

They both laughed at that.

 

It lasted for a minute then, they got back to work. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Elliot, Olivia, and Fin were all in the interrogation room again. This time, they were questioning Stretch. Although it was just talking, for now anyway.

 

“So, you're the top dog in the streets.” Fin said to him.

 

“Hell yeah, I am. I'm an OG. A big dog while Lamar and Franklin are little dogs. Let's just say, that little asshole, Lamar got what he deserved.” Stretch said

 

“Being beaten, raped, and killed?” Elliot said

 

Stretch just looks at him then, he was talking again. “No need to get like that. I was a little surprised myself to find out that Lamar had been raped. But, these streets are hard. And Lamar, well, he was always a dumbass, falling into obvious traps, getting himself into trouble. I'm not shocked that maybe he just walked into a rapist's trap and got fucked over, literally. Then, killed. Messing with me or anyone, he got what was coming to him.”

 

What Stretch didn't know was they already had something against him. Before Olivia and Fin walked into the room, Melinda had pulled those two aside, telling them that the dna was a match.

 

“Oh really? Well, Harold. If that's how you feel. You must've did a real number on him, especially with the evidence. Why did you hate Lamar so much?” Olivia asked him.

 

“Don't call me that. And you have no proof that it was really me. I had nothing to do with raping and murdering that tall bastard.” Stretch replied

 

“Sounds like you're getting angry.” Olivia also said

 

Stretch had a glare. “Yeah, I am. So, shut your mouth, bitch.”

 

Olivia just smirked, to get him more mad. “Or what? You're gonna send your guys to kill me? You're alone here. We did research. You're not going anywhere.” she said

 

“That's a lie!” Stretch yells at them.

 

“Actually, no, it isn't. You see, you're not as smart as you think you are." Fin also said.

  
  
"Dat fuck are you talking about?" Stretch asks to that.

  
  
"We found saliva and semen. On and in Lamar's body. Your dna matched. You're going away for a very long time and not getting out, ever." Olivia said 

 

Stretch just stayed quiet.

 

Olivia looked at him. “Why'd you do it?” 

 

Stretch glares at her. “Fuck you. I'm not saying shit anymore.”

 

Olivia sighed at that. Elliot pulled Stretch up, out of the chair, by the arm. He puts Stretch’s hands behind his back. He handcuffed Stretch’s wrists as Olivia talked.

 

“Harold Joseph, 'Stretch’. You're under arrest for the brutal assault, rape, and murder of Lamar Davis. You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an-” Olivia started to explain to him.

 

Stretch just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, shut up.”

 

Elliot pulls Stretch out of there, dragging him away from the interrogation room and into a jail cell where he'll stay until sentencing. 

 


	5. Everything Will Be Okay Now

It's been two days since Stretch has been arrested. He was charged with first degree assault, rape, and murder. They would've charged him with kidnapping as well. But, they couldn't proof it, that didn't happen in their eyes. Franklin also thought that, he knew it. Lamar trusted Stretch so, he probably went with him willingly. Not knowing Stretch's true intentions.

 

Stretch got life in prison. He's not getting out, ever again.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Franklin was at home, laying on the couch as he was thinking about him. His thoughts were on Lamar, like always.

 

He gets up, standing, slowly.

 

He had planned Lamar's funeral. He had enough money, lots of it, so that wasn't an issue. 

 

Although, Franklin didn't go to the funeral. He didn't think that he could bare it. He didn't know that he'd feel so sad without Lamar around.

 

To have Lamar taken away like that. In that way. It really hurt Franklin. He felt sad inside. He couldn't deny that he also cried last night.

 

He feels some relief that Stretch was caught and is in jail now. He didn't get away with it.

 

That gave Franklin some peace of mind.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar's funeral was over. So, Franklin goes to visit Lamar's grave now. 

 

Franklin was just wearing a black hoodie with dark jeans and timb boots. He's in relaxing clothes. He could've put on a suit but, he didn't feel like it. He wasn't in the mood for that.

 

He walked over to the grave and sat down. He looked at it.

 

“Lamar Davis. Beloved friend. Rest in peace.” Franklin said to himself, quietly, as he was reading the grave. 

 

He still couldn't believe that Lamar was gone. Out of his life. There was now a hole left in Franklin's heart.

 

Franklin was looking down. “You never know how much you care about someone until you lose them..” he also said, sadly.

 

Then, he heard a voice, it was Olivia's.

 

“I'm sure that he knows you cared about him, Franklin.” she had said.

 

Olivia, Elliot, Nick, Fin, John, and Amanda were all there, behind him.

 

“Yeah..” Franklin replied back to what Olivia said to him.

 

Nick puts his hand on Franklin's shoulder now, comforting him. “It's okay. Everything will be.”

 

Franklin felt comfort in that. He feels a bit better. He knows that it'll be alright.

 

He looked behind himself, at all of them. He had a slight smile, a small one but, it was there.

 

“Thanks.” 

 


End file.
